Eternal Flame
by Emmeline Bondurant
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a smile.
1. Chapter 1

Dudley wandered into the small music shop, thankful safe cool haven from the summer heat. Deciding that it would be best to wander the shelves if he didn't want to be kicked from the shop, he began to look through the different albums and titles.

It was quickly apparent that the shop sold vintage tracks and records. He shuffled through a rack of old Beatles albums, rolling his eyes at the mainstream titles before moving on to the next rack.

"Do you need help with anything?" Dudley turned back to look at the young woman sitting behind the counter. She was sitting on a stool and swathed in a long flowing shirt that jingled every time she moved.

He noticed that there were tiny bells sewn onto the fabric as he nodded, "Do you have any of the American music from the eighties? Like the Bangles?" The girl nodded while pointing to a rack on the far right wall. "Thank you..." He hesitated, seeing as he didn't know her name.

"Padma." She said easily and he grinned.

"Like Padme." At her confused look, realizing that she could take offense, "Uh, it's this woman's name from Star Wars."

A look of remembrance crossed her face as she giggled, "Ah, I see. You can call me that if you'd like, she was an incredible woman." Then she shot him a mischievious grin, "Although, maybe I should call you Anikin."

"It's Dudley," He said though the brief thought crossed his mind that this girl could call him anything she wanted.

Padma smirked, "Oh, definitely Anikin."


	2. Chapter 2

The train slowed to a stop and Dudley stood from his seat. Reaching out, he offered his hand to Padma who accepted his help to stand. As the attendant opened the exit doors, they stepped off of the train.

"Why don't we go see the bridge first and then find a nice cafe to have lunch?" Padma suggested and Dudley was glad that she knew what she wanted to do. He had been afraid that if he had to choose what they did that she wouldn't have a good time.

After climbing into a double decker, they rode happily through the streets of London. Every now and again Padma would take a picture on her phone, or would point out a particular piece of the scenery.

Dudley simply smiled at her antics. He liked that she was enjoying herself and he found that they had a lot in common. After there trip to the London Bridge, they scoured the area for a cafe. "Oh! Look there!"

As Padma saw where he was pointing she grinned, "Take me on it after lunch?" Dudley nodded with a grin of his own as he watched the Eye turn. Perhaps he would be able to steal a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Anikin, now Darth Vader, gave a scream of outrage as he was told about Padme's death.

Dudley held his arm around Padma's shoulders as she blotted at her teary eyes with a tissue. She sniffed as the credits began to roll and she leaned her head back on his arm.

"It must be a terribly wonderful experience to feel love like that. To have such passion for someone, that you go so far into the Dark Side." She said softly.

Dudley glanced over at her closed eyes. He found it strangely endearing that she became so emotional over pieces of fiction.

Squeezing her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way, he gave her an understanding smile, "It must be a great burden to feel something so powerful..." She gave him a pleased look, "...maybe even one day, we could feel that."

At the words, Padma took pause as she looked into Dudley's eyes. When she decided that she like what she saw she smiled in return before pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Perhaps we will."


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing that Padma absolutely loved about Dudley, it was his smile. Somehow it had the power to make you feel safe, protected. Yet at the same time it made her weak in the knees. It was one of those smiles that had double meanings, and you usually didn't know which one until it was too late.

She felt like now was one of those times. When Dudley had picked her up from the music shop for their date that evening, he had that smile on his face. The one where she would be kept guessing until he deemed it fit to let her in on the secret.

The entire night went by like any other. Their words laced together in entertaining conversation as they had dinner and even more as they walked the streets of Little Whinging. It wasn't until they were back at the music shop that Padma became enlightened.

Fairy lights decorated the entire store with red paper hearts and silver streamers hanging from the ceiling. When they walked in that eighties music they loved played softly. Then and there Dudley took her by the waist and began whirling them around. Padma smiled brilliantly as she fell a little more in love with his smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear rushed through him as Dudley ran through the streets. Just moments before Padma called him begging him to come to the store. Without hesitating, he rushed from the house and took off at a sprint.

When he turned the corner Dudley stalled at the sight before him. The music store was up in flames. Racing forward he called out for Padma, looking around frantically for her. Just was he was about to track down one of the nearby policeman, a mass flew into his arms.

Realizing that it was Padma, he held her tightly to his chest, rubbing her back as she sobbed into him. "It's all I had Dudley, what am I supposed to do now?" Dudley looked back at the store, watching as the fireman made a valiant effort in dousing the flames.

Even if they managed to put it out, the store would be nothing but a husk. Nodding to himself determindly Dudley sighed, "I'll build you a new one." When she looked up at him in shock, he nodded again for her, "We'll build it together."

With a rush of happiness, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. It was quick and short, but it left Dudley smiling that smile and Padma allowed herself to be wrapped back up in his arms. They would do it together.

::

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
